Slenderman
Slender Man (a.k.a Slenderman) is a mythical creature often depicted as a tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face. According to the legend, he can stretch or shorten his arms at will and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back. Depending on the interpretations of the myth, the creature may cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, coughing fits (nicknamed "slendersickness"), photograph/video distortions and can teleport at will. Origin On June 8th, 2009, a "'paranormal pictures" photoshop contest was launched on the Something Awful (SA) Forums. The contest required participants to turn ordinary photographs into creepy-looking images through digital manipulation and then pass them on as authentic photographs on a number of paranormal forums. Something Awful users soon began sharing their faux-paranormal creations with layered images of ghosts and other anomalies. On June 11th, 2009, Victor Surge continued to improve upon the myth by adding another picture and a fake doctor's account. Precursors The creation of "Slender Man" may have been also inspired by an ongoing series of amateur adventure games titled "Chzo Mythos", published by Ben 'Yahtzee' Croshaw in 2003. Making his first in-game appearance in Trilby's Notes, the character was portrayed in the third installment as a tall, thin man dressed in a long, black, high-collared coat with tails that reach to the floor and having a blank face. Series https://www.youtube.com/user/MarbleHornetsMarbleHornets On June 20th, 2009, YouTuber MarbleHornets started hosting videos called "entries" which claimed to be taped segments retrieved by someone named "Jay" (or also "J"), and contained footage of a friend that had since disappeared. It would later become clear that the series was created by two film students, SomethingAwful users KicksYouInHalf (Joseph DeLage) and Ce gars (Troy Wagner), as part of an alternate reality game centered around the Slender Man myth called the Marble Hornets Project. Spread Slender Man became a well-known mythical creature on the /x/ (paranormal) 4chan board. The earliest known mention of "Slender Man" on 4chan can be found in an archived thread dating back to June 24th, 2009, though the conversation suggests that it had been mentioned prior. Trender Man Trender Man is described as the sassy brother (sometimes referred to as a cousin) of Slender Man with a passion for fashion and clothing, wearing brown fashionable attire with a white shirt underneath. Offenderman Sexual Offenderman is the youngest of the Slender family. Unlike most of his species, however, he prefers to go after young women, almost similar to that of an Incubus. Indie Games In October of 2011, the indie game developer group Green Meteor Team submitted a 3D puzzle adventure gamefeaturing Slender Man as the primary antagonist to a horror game competition hosted by the gaming site 64Digits. Derivative Characters Minecraft's Enderman Doctor Who's The Silence Criminal Incidents 2014 Wisconsin Teenagers Stabbing On May 31st, 2014, TMJ4 News in Waukesha, Wisconsin reported that two 12-year-old girls, Morgan Geyser and Anissa Weier, were arrested on charges of attempted first-degree intentional homicide after allegedly trying to kill their mutual friend by stabbing her 19 times. The victim survived the attack and remains hospitalized. 2014 Ohio Teenagers Stabbing On June 6th, 2014, WLWT News in Hamilton, Ohio reported that the myth of Slenderman may have been implicated in another stabbing incident of a mother by her 13-year-old daughter. According to the victim, who asked not to be identified, she was attacked by her daughter, whom she says was waiting in the kitchen for her with a mask over her face and her hands covered with her sleeves, upon returning home from work. = Category:2010's memes Category:Dead Meme Category:Memes Category:Gaming Memes